


Extra Credit

by eternal_moonie



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Kristin Kagay and Laura James meet a nice person they have some fun in a hotel room with.





	Extra Credit

Title: Extra Credit  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: America's Next Top Model  
Pairing(s): Jan/Kristin Kagay, Jan/Laura James, Kristin Kagay/Laura James, Jan/Kristin/Laura James.  
Note: YUP, another ANTM fic! (they're in their fifth episode so this could play out completely different this cycle!)

 

 

 

"Alright girls, now let's put this script into action." Jan said as he left the girls in his hotel room. 

He had met both of them here at the hotel and he couldn't help but tell them that he had been such a fan of the show. 

It had been such a close finish between those two that Kristin had won the competition. 

Even though they hadn't been there to make friends, they sure had become friends on the show.

And it seemed they both wanted to have a little fun too, how awesome was that? 

"Dayum, that was quite a show wasn't it?" Laura asked Kristin. 

"Tell me about it, no please Laura honey, please do." Kristin said with a grin as she lay there on the bed with Laura, her fingers caressing Laura's cheeks. 

She had done it!! 

Shown those other bitches who was the best one and who would come out on top. Even poor bucktoothed Leila who was the favorite underdog of the eliminated ones and who managed to return to the show.

Laura frowned. 

"Are you sure this is our hotel room, Kristin? I could have sworn that it's not..." 

Whatever she wanted to say next, was cut short when the door clicked open by keycard and the real owner of the hotel suite walked in... Jan.

"Hey! What the fuck?! This is MY hotel suite, not yours!" 

"Kristin!!" Laura shrieked as she got up from the bed and got dressed. 

"Oh fuck! I told you this was the wrong one, but you were like ohhh no, this is the right one sweetie, I'm sure of it!" Laura yelled at her friend she had made on the show. 

Kristin, however, made no move to cover herself up.

She smirked at the guy. 

"Really? Why don't you check the front of the door, sweetie? You'll see that a mistake was made." Kristin batted her eyelashes at the guy as she looked at him. 

She'd gotten to win the competition, get the model gig, she could charm a guy, right?

Jan opened the door and checked it again, even though he knew he wouldn't need to.

"It says Mr. van Es there. And that's me. So I am going to call security to get you two out of my suite right now and..." 

He reached the phone, but was unable to get it off the cradle, because Kristin slammed her hand down on his.

"Laura, dear? Check the front. Obviously this fucker is lying." 

"Why do I have to?" Laura whined.

"Because you're the only one who is dressed. Now go!" she snapped then she smiled at Jan. 

"This is all a misunderstanding, and you are mistaken, Mr. van Es." she told him.

She felt incredibly hot, and she strangely felt herself interested in playing with this man who obviously made the mistake of picking their suite instead of his. 

She could just take him right there, but where was the fun in that. 

"I assure you, whoever the hell you are, miss I-am-clearly-in-charge-here, that YOU are wrong." Jan told her. 

"You are, you know." Laura said as she returned. 

And freaked out. 

"We're so sorry!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'll make sure my friend here gets dressed and then we will leave you alone. We didn't mean to! We just had a very long night of shooting the finale for America's Next Top Model and we didn't check the doors and..." 

Jan put a finger to Laura's lips. 

"It's alright. I'll let you off easy." 

"Oh you will?! Thank you so much Mr. van Es!" Laura exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

"Oh puhleaze!!" Kristin exclaimed. "Laura, will you calm the fuck down!? So we mixed up our suites, big whoop! I'm still not getting dressed or leaving!" 

"Kristin, please, you'll get us in trouble!" Laura hissed. 

Jan picked up the phone again. 

"If you won't go, then I guess you leave me no choice."

Kristin grabbed Jan and slammed the phone down. 

"Please don't call security. We'll do anything! Isn't that right, Laura honey?" 

"I'm not your honey, Kri-"

"But you liked it when we were together, all those scenes that the show didn't air, remember that one time after that bitch Leila who called you out and was obsessed with you? Remember what I did for you?"

Laura blushed. "Y... Yes, but that was on the sh-"

"So you are my honey, honey. I can wrap everyone around my little finger." Kristin said with a grin. 

"Even non-important guys like you." Kristin said as she rubbed her hand down the front of Jan's pants. 

Jan raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll do anything? Absolutely anything?" Jan asked them.

"Yes!! Are you even listening?!" Kristin asked in frustration.

Laura looked at this happening.

A part of her was jealous that Kristin had her hand down there on the man, which immediately made her get the thought that that one night had been all a game to Kristin.

"What about you... Laura, right?" Jan asked as he looked at her.

She swallowed as their eyes met.

"I won't be pulled into one of your games, Kristin!"

"What a bitch!" Kristin exclaimed. "Don't you agree, Mr. van Es?" Kristin asked as she pushed him into the direction of the bed. 

"Oh yes, she's a bitch alright," Jan told her to which Laura gasped.

"She's the bitch!!" Laura yelled out. 

"Oh yes, the naughty bitch who won it all." Kristin said as she unzipped Jan's pants.

"Well, that's quite naughty too." Kristin said with a smirk as she saw his hard cock.

She had been so sure that he had been wearing briefs or something. 

Kristin got on her knees.

"Kristin, baby, please don't..." Laura sobbed. 

But she wasn't listening and wrapped her lips around Jan's cock.

"Such a good bitch," Jan moaned as he turned his full attention on Laura.

"Do you know how good Kristin is with giving head? Did she lick your pussy good on the show? Did she, huh? She did, didn't she?" Jan taunted Laura. 

"And now you're angry with your girl, aren't you, Laura?" Jan asked as he grabbed a fistful of Kristin's hair. 

Laura felt tears come to the fore and drip down her face. 

"Awww, you're crying, Laura, I'm sorry, did we hurt your feelings?" Jan asked with a grin as he caressed Kristin's hair. 

She was still sucking him off, but now she was licking around the head of his big cock. 

"You want to hurt her now, don't you, Laura?" 

"Yes," Laura sobbed. 

"Get undressed," Jan snapped. 

"But I just got --" Laura spoke when her sentence was cut off. 

"It's what your bitch would want you to do to."

"Oh yes," Kristin replied as she stroked him. "Please do it for me, Laura? Please listen to him."

"Okay," Laura whispered and got undressed for the both of them.

"Does she look good?" Kristin asked as she looked into Jan's eyes while stroking him still.

"She looks perfect. Now come over here, Laura, and listen closely to Jan who will tell you what do to. Or don't you need any more guidance?" Jan asked Laura.

"I think she does, Jan." Kristin said as she held his cock in her hand and turned to Laura.

"Won't you suck his big hard cock for me, Laura?" 

Laura nodded. "Anything for you, Kristin." she said as she squeezed her eyes shut and slipped her lips around Jan's cock. 

"Now where's the fun in that?" two voices asked at exactly the same time. "Open your eyes, Laura."

Kristin smacked Laura's ass to which a cry sounded through Laura's mouth while she opened her eyes. 

Jan caressed Laura's hair. 

"You're just as good as a cocksucker as your friend Kristin here... almost." Jan smirked. 

Kristin grinned as she unbuttoned Jan's shirt. 

"Remember, baby, don't stop." Kristin told Laura as they heard Jan's moans while she caressed Laura's hair.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, looked into Jan's eyes for a second before she kissed him deeply. 

Jan eagerly responded to the kiss and soon the two had added their tongue to the mix.

Then he slid his tongue from hers and kissed her body. 

Licked her nipples to which this time Kristin moaned out. 

"So fucking good," Kristin whispered as she slid a finger inside Laura's ass to which Jan felt another moan ripple through his entire being that started at his cock.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Kristin whispered as his lips came dangerously close to her bellybutton.

"Really?" Jan whispered back in a hitched moan thanks to Laura's skilled sucking. 

"Yeah, I can't always be the bitch in charge." she whispered back. 

"How about you eat her out while I eat you out?" Jan whispered against her lips, some kisses in between the whisper.

"Can you get me any more fucking wet?!" Kristin exclaimed while she retracted her finger from her lover's ass. 

"We'll see." Jan told her with a grin. 

Kristin turned her body so she was facing her lover's pussy and slid her tongue in. 

In her shock Laura stopped sucking him off and groaned. 

"Oh Kristin!!! Oh baby!!" 

"Did I say you could stop?" Jan snapped. 

"No.." Laura whispered as she fearfully looked back at him.

His hand reached out and petted her hair. 

"It's alright, you did quite enough... for now." Jan told her as he moved to Kristin's pussy, his eyes never leaving Laura's.

Only until they did though, and the tongue slid into her pussy. 

Anger filled Laura at seeing a man having his tongue down there, it should be hers!

"You... can... watch... for... a... while..." Jan told Laura as he licked Kristin's pussy. 

But Laura was already groaning. 

"Oh Fuck!! Kristin baby!!!" She cried out. 

"That's so good!!" 

Kristin's hands rubbed her lover's nipples along with her other pleasure tactic for Laura. 

Jan smirked as an idea rose to the surface. 

"Do you want to see me fuck your girl Kristin from behind, Laura honey?" Jan asked her. 

Laura was moaning and moaning, so very much into the Pleasure Zone that she didn't hesitate. 

"Yes! Oh Yes! Please!!" she cried out, a gyrating mess of body moving against her lover's lips. 

"Good." Jan told her as he gripped Kristin's ass cheeks and slid home inside her. 

Kristin cried out against her lover's wet folds as she felt Jan's cock there. 

His hands soon covered her breasts, trapped her nipples with two fingers and gently pressed down. 

She couldn't believe the intense pleasure she got from him.

She loved giving it, and definitely receiving it too.

Kristin moved her lips from her lover's pussy and towered over Laura, breasts touching breasts, well, actually breasts touching male hands touching another pair of breasts, and captured Laura's lips with hers. 

"You're going to get fucked too, y'know. And you'll love it," she whispered so softly against Laura.

Their faces met and Laura of course were on the promise of tears, but Kristin gently wiped them away. 

"Okay," she whispered back before she attacked Kristin's lips with her own. 

"Jan, baby, come fuck Laura her pussy, slide out of my ass and into her pussy now!!" 

He didn't hesitate. 

He did what had been told right away, to which Laura's cry was muffled against Kristin's lips. 

Jan alternated his thrusts in between the two now ex-America's Next Top Model contestants who didn't really care which orifice he was fucking them. 

"Oh fuck!!! So close babes..." Jan groaned some time later. 

He pulled out of wherever he had thrusted his cock in, he thought it was Kristin's ass, and lay back against the headboard.

They were next to him like moths to a flame, watching him stroke his cock in fast strokes.

"Cum for us, Jan." they chanted. 

"On our faces." Kristin said with a grin. 

She even dared to lick the head again while he was in that frenzied state of wanting to get his release.

And to his surprise even Laura's tongue licked it. 

"So close..." Jan groaned.

Until the dam did break and Jan's cock shot out a load of cum which engulfed both faces, very careful not to get it in any of their eyes.

Laura was licked clean by Kristin who did the same to her lover and when they were down, they took turns sucking off the residue cum from Jan's cock until he was completely empty of his supply of cum.

He smirked at them. 

"And cut." he said with a wink.

The girls laughed and cuddled up close with him.

"Got it all in one take." Kristin whispered against him. 

"Yep," Laura whispered next to him. 

"So, did you two really...?" 

"Of course not!" They both said as one. 

"But the imagination was there, right?" Jan asked.

"Who knows? You certainly thought we did." Kristin and Laura said as one.

They both kissed each cheek.

The End


End file.
